


Controller Passing Made Easy

by RoseyWinter



Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, emotional bondind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyWinter/pseuds/RoseyWinter
Summary: Having Patton in his lap just makes switching who's playing the game easier, that's all! And if cuddling ensues during and after than that's their business.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: A Side of Sanders Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Controller Passing Made Easy

**Author's Note:**

> !spoilers! for a boss fight in Twilight Princess if you want to avoid that

Janus swore quietly as he took another hit from a bulbin he hadn't noticed sneaking behind him. The buttons clicked loudly on the old controller as he executed a rather impressive spin attack that went immediately into a finishing blow, making Link turn quickly to slash at another enemy and sending it flying into the lava. The camera angle spun wildly as he searched for more enemies, letting out a sigh when he saw there were none.

"Alright, let's see if I remember this boss."

Since Janus had been accepted and Remus...mostly accepted, the barrier between the "light sides" and "dark sides" had been much easier to walk freely across. Which allowed Janus to finally bring his console out from the other sides' common room and install it in the "light sides'" where there was much fewer outlets being used and the couch was free of mysterious stains and sticky spots from where Remus flopped down on his returns from his side of the imagination. He shuddered to think of what even a quarter of them could possibly be from.

Shaking his head he gathered what hearts he could from the pots surrounding the door and entered the last room of the dungeon just as Patton came down the stairs. His eyes flicked towards the other as the cutscene started but Patton's were glued to the screen, watching curiously as Link entered a large room with a sleeping beast chained upright in the middle of the room. He crossed the floor slowly and quietly sat beside Janus on the couch as the gem on the beasts forehead glowed red, music beginning to pick up while the monster raised its head to examine its prison. It roared as it tugged at its chains and Patton gasped out as it ripped them free from the wall and let a final challenging roar right in Link's face. The battle was on.

Quickly maneuvering behind Fyrus, the Goron Mines final boss Janus instantly remembered the gimmick as he saw the chains dragging on the ground, grabbing them as he switched on his iron boots and tried moving backward, swearing louder as it did nothing. Remembering his bow just as the monster was catching up to him he aimed and quickly shot at the glowing gem on its head, grabbing the chains again as Fyrus' steady gait turned into a stomping rampage. The top heavy boss fell hard on the ground and he quickly ran around to slash at its vulnerable gem, smirking in satisfaction knowing he was doing it right. This particular boss was one of the easiest in game to figure out and beat but it had been such a long time since he had sat down and played any kind of video game that it was almost like doing a first playthrough again; which was nice considering how many times he had beaten this particular title in the past.

With a final strike of his sword another cut scene started up, victorious music swelling as Fyrus shrunk and collapsed while twilight particles flew off of him to condense into a piece of fused shadow above, Midna taking form to reach for it and create a portal to exit the dungeon. Smiling slightly Janus made sure to save before putting the controller down and turning towards Patton.

"Was there something you needed?"

Hurt was quickly replaced with a smile as Patton stood up quickly and shook his head. "Nope, sorry! Just wanted to see what you were up to since you've been down here a while, I'll leave to let you-"

"Patton." Janus winced as he realized how his question must have sounded. "I didn't mean anything by that, I've been down here a for a couple hours and thought perhaps you were wanting the TV. I truly didn't mean anything by it."

Pattons smiled turned more genuine as he carefully sat back down, gesturing to the TV. "I haven't seen this in a while. What's it called again?"

"The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess. Thomas got this shortly after getting a Game Cube, it was one of Virgil and I's favorites."

Patton nodded. "I remember now. Did you know Thomas owns the newest one?"

"There's a new one?" Janus put the controller down curiously. He'd been a little out of the loop lately when it came to the things Thomas did unless he was actually needed.

Patton nodded again more excitedly, launching himself over to the TV and digging quickly through the game sleeves until he found what he was looking for. "This! The Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild!"

Janus took it excitedly, wondering when it had come out. The cover art looked beautiful, slightly painted and bright and showcasing an expansive world to discover and explore. He looked up at Patton imploringly, eyes flicking to the switch he had noticed but hadn't touched since it wasn't technically his, content enough to play on the console he had brought up with permission. Patton laughed softly and took the sleeve from him, quickly setting up the game and handing him a different controller.

\-----

"There's another one!!" Patton bounced slightly as he made Link dash towards another frog to add to their inventory. Janus smiled fondly and tightened his grip around Patton's waist, the fatherly sides soft hair tickling the underside of his chin but he made no move to sit up. He didn't really know how they had gotten into this position, sitting in front of the couch with Patton nestled comfortably in his lap with his head resting underneath Janus' chin, but he supposed it made passing the controller back and forth easier. They hadn't gotten very far in the game, both of them much too excited to explore the map and take pictures to actually progress the main storyline. As it was almost six hours later their stamina wheel was full and they had done enough shrines and collected the spirit orbs needed to gain seven new heart containers. Janus was reasonably sure that they'd probably be overpowered for most of the games bosses at this point but he didn't care and Patton didn't really seem to either, excitedly moving from one interesting thing spotted in the distance to another.

He blinked out of his thoughts as he felt Patton tap his hands with the controller, unwinding them from their previous position and taking it as the moral side settled back against him with a content sigh. Thankfully it was a "finish all the leftovers in the fridge please" day so they hadn't had to be distracted for too long as they whipped up something quickly earlier and ate before returning to their game, the other sides not doing much more than shooting them questioning looks before going about their own business. Roman and Virgil's glances were admittedly a bit more...touchy, but it didn't seem to bother Patton so Janus was content to focus on the game rather than the tense atmosphere the mindscape hadn't managed to shake yet.

Some time later Janus finally made it to the top of a glowing mountain, smiling at the scattered blupees running around before gasping as he took in a strangely beautiful creature. Snapping it with his camera The Lord of the Mountain stood in the small pond surrounded by the little bunny owl creatures, celestial patterns swirling across its glowing blue body as it moved around unaware of his presence hiding behind a bush. He tapped Patton's arm gently not having heard a reaction from him yet. Looking down as he still recieved no response he nearly melted at the sight. Patton was slumped slightly to the side, glasses askew and mouth agape as he slept still nested in Janus' lap, which he only now realized was quite cramped. His back also let it's own discomfort be known as he glanced at the clock and startled as he realized it was nearly midnight.

He set the controller down gently and with a wave of his hand turned off the TV and console, knowing that unless he shut the game down completely it would pick up where he left off. He carefully maneuvered to stretch out his tired legs, taking off Patton's glasses and setting them down on the table as well. Gently twisting he managed to get an arm under the other's knees while his other supported his back, holding him close as he slowly stood up. Glancing at the stairs he scoffed and shook his head. Absolutely not, and sinking down would risk waking Patton up, which looking at his peaceful face that was something he definitely did not want. Couch it was then.

He sat down slowly and leaned back to swing his legs onto the cushions, gently moving Patton around until he was more or less laying on top of him. Thanking the stars he seemed to be an incredibly heavy sleeper he snapped his fingers to change them both into their pajamas, chuckling as Patton curled tightly into him clad in his fuzzy gray cat onesie. Janus himself had black socks and sweatpants with a comfortable dark grey long sleeve that covered his arms until they met his usual gloves. His relationship with the others was improving, but the trust was not yet established enough for him to break out his own onesie just yet. Another snap left the room blissfully dark and with Patton's warm weight on top of him he drifted almost immediately to sleep.

\------

Patton blinked tiredly as sunlight knocked insistently against his eyelids. Waving his hand had the curtains drawn in an instant and he sighed into the darkness, snuggling further into the warmth beneath him.

His eyes snapped open as he lifted his head to see exactly where he was, confusion marring his features as a scaled face was seen just inches from his own. Realizing he must have fallen asleep while playing the game last night he smiled warmly at the other side, giggling as Janus shifted in his sleep and the tip of a forked tongue blepped out adorably. Settling again on the others chest, Patton sighed into the warmth and closed his eyes, content to have a late morning with the beat of Janus' heart thudding comfortingly in his ear.


End file.
